User passwords are an important part of a system of computer security. When passwords are compromised, computer security becomes at risk. One way in which passwords may be compromised is when passwords are included in data that may be viewed by others.
Because the possible inclusion of user passwords in data is a known security risk, business organizations may monitor documents, log files, and other data to detect the inclusion of user passwords. However, it is typically difficult to detect user passwords in documents and other data unless the user passwords are known beforehand. Providing user passwords for inclusion in an automated password detection system creates a security risk in and of itself.